Double Twin Trouble Remix
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: This is a remix of Double Twin Trouble. Kagami and Hakane transfer to Ouran Acedamy to see their cousin, Haruhi. They volounteer to join her club to watch over her and make new friends. Don't read unless you love to laugh and don't mind people with mental issues. Hints of twincest, so beware! X3
1. Chapter 1

Double Twin Trouble

Prologue: Kagami's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my stupid purple alarm clock going off. Why we bought one, I don't know. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before throwing the alarm clock at the wall. My twin sister, Hakane, sat up and rubbed her eyes also.

"Did you break the alarm clock again?" She asked. I stared at her blankly and nodded without saying a word. She just sighed and got up. "Damn it Kagami. That was the 4th one this month! We can't keep buying another one whenever you don't want to wake up." She scolded.

"It's not that I don't want to get up, it's just that I hate the sound it makes." I said while also getting up. Hakane made her side of the bed before replying,

"Then why don't you download some songs on there from your I-pod so it will play those songs when it needs to?" I stared at her than at my I-pod that was charging on my bedside table.

"We can do that?" I asked. Hakane sighed again and nodded before getting dressed in her cloths. I blinked and looked at my I-pod again. I had no idea that was possible… I wish she told me sooner. I sighed and made my side if the bed and went to get dressed.

Today was our first day at Ouran Academy, the school that was for rich kids and somehow our cousin, Haruhi got in. I think it was a scholarship. Hakane and I got in on scholarships also; I have an arts scholarship and Hakane has a science scholarship. I would have a science one also if it wasn't for my weird obsession of blowing things up.

Since our uniforms haven't arrived yet, we get to wear anything we want for the first day. I decided to wear my favorite outfit. It's similar to Rin Kagamine's outfit except it's a really dark purple and black, I even have a white bow like hers and headphones. Hakane has an outfit that is similar to Miku Hatsune's except it's a light red and black.

I styled my hair to look exactly like Rin's except a little longer and black. Hakane just put hers in a simple ponytail. I guess you could call this cosplaying but I don't, because it is different colors.

We went downstairs for breakfast (which was basically just pop-tarts) and to get our shoes. We grabbed our school messenger bags and headed out of our house while saying bye to our mother.

We were half way there when Hakane said, "This school year is gonna suck." I spared a side way glance at her and said,

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Starting today, you're our maid!

Kagami's P.O.V

**A/N: FINALLY CHAPTER 1 IS HERE! We're so sorry that we haven't been uploading in a while, something was wrong with our (Sophia and I share a computer) computer so we had to get it fixed. We also have been writing some South Park stories, Ranma 1/2, and Vocaloid ones also, along with crossovers. We'll try to get those up as soon as possible.**

I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name is Kagami Juuro and my twin sister is Hakane Juuro. We are 16 years old and are inseparable. We have long dark black wavy hair that stops at our mid backs and violet eyes with specks of gold. My favorite colors are purple and black while Hakane likes teal and black. My favorite animal is the Jakalope, but I tell people I like cows because some people don't believe in Jakalopes. I also have a strange addiction to oranges, road rollers and blowing things up.

It was about a 15 minute walk from our house to the school, so right now we are standing in front of it. Let me tell you, IT'S AWFUL! It's too big and TOO pink! What in the world is wrong with these damn rich people?

"Jesus Christ." We muttered under our breath in unison. We looked around and saw a bunch of black and white limos pulling up towards the school. There were also students in big yellow dresses (female) and dark blue jackets with shorts or pants (male). I had to swallow some throw up from seeing the dresses. I mean yellow was okay, but it looks like they're wearing giant yellow mushrooms. Ick.

We walked through the gates and headed towards the school doors. I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw we had 10 minutes before school started and we still needed to get our schedules. 5 minutes passed before we found the principal's office. His name was Mr. Souh; he had short brown hair and kept trying to charm us. Mental note, never talk to him again, stupid pedophile.

So right now we have 5 minutes before the bell rings and we are standing in front of class 1-A. We looked at each other and nodded before I jumped on Hakane's back. We are picky about first impressions. Hakane opened the door and walked in, causing the students to shut up.

"Oh, look the new students are here." The teacher said. She had long black hair tied in a messy bun with glasses and bright green eyes; typical teacher. She motioned for us to walk to the front of the class, completely ignoring the fact I'm on my sister's back. She may have ignored it but the class sure didn't.

"Please, introduce yourselves." She said with a fake smile, I mentally laughed sharply. Like she cares about what we have to say.

"My name is Kagami Juuro…"  
>"…and I'm Hakane Juuro…"<br>"…and we are the Juuro twins!" We finished together while smiling. The class just stared at us with weird looks but some girls glared. Jeez, jealous much, we know you want a twin, ADMIT IT! I KNOW THE GOVERNMENT WON'T GIVE YOU ONE BUT IT'S STILL FUN TO HEAR YOU ADMIT IT! Wait… maybe they're glaring because we're not wearing the uniforms…eh, oh well.

"Ok, please take a seat in the back, in front of the Hitatchiin twins." Yippee more twins. Note the sarcasm, I already know too many twins in my life, why do I need more?

We walked to the back (with me still on Hakane's back) to our seats. I jumped off of Hakane and sat down in my chair, Hakane doing the same. We grabbed out our notebooks and started doodling randomly. I drew a ninja with a flower in its mouth while Hakane drew Gir from Invader Zim.

After first period (which was English) I had to go to art. Hakane had to go to a science, so we did a quick hug and good-bye. I walked into the classroom, feeling empty without my two-legged donkey (a.k.a. Hakane). The first person I saw was my dear old cousin, Haruhi. I ran over to her and watched her read something. I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear,

"Dinosaurs." She screamed and jumped, causing her… err… thingy to fall on the floor (Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant her book.). Haruhi turned around to teach me a lesson (literally, probably on how it was impolite to sneak up on people, review it with me later and give me homework on it or something.), but when she saw my awesome good looks, she beamed at me. Before I could say hi or anything, she tackled me in a hug, which caused more girls to glare and others to stare in disgust. Pfft, stupid rich kids.

"Hey Haruhi, um people are staring." I said pulling her off.

"So, do what you usually do." She said shrugging. I nodded and hopped onto a table.

"What are you people staring at? Take a picture, it will last longer, and you're just jealous because I got to hug your manly Haruhi! WELL LEAVE ME ALONE OR I RUN YOU OVER WITH MY ROADA ROLLAH!" I yelled before hopping off the table. I forgot to mention that Haruhi is posing as a guy in her school; she said only a certain amount of people know. Don't ask me why, she said it has to do with her club.

"So can you tell me more about this club of yours?" I asked, ignoring the odd looks from other people.

"No, it's a surprise, to you it may be fun but to me it's hell." She said rather bluntly. I chuckled, I don't know why but something about Haruhi's bluntness is just too funny to me.

All of a sudden, one of the twins from earlier (I think it was Hitachun or something) popped up next to Haruhi and said,

"Haruhi~ who's your new friend?" He had orange spiky hair with bangs that parted to the left and he kept poking Haruhi's cheek.

"This is my cousin, Kagami Juuro." She said getting angrier by the second. By now her hand was twitching. He stared at me for about 2 seconds then back at Haruhi, then back at me.

"You look nothing alike, I mean you have short hair, you're really short, you also have a flat chest, and your eyes are brown." He said turning back to Haruhi. I think he is gonna get whiplash if he keeps that up, but everything he said is 100% true, sorry Haruhi.

"She takes after her mother, while her dad is my dad's brother so she doesn't look like me. Anyways, Kagami this is Hikaru Hitatchiin (ah, that was his last name), he is in the club with me along with his twin brother." Haruhi said, no longer having that bored face on her. It was more like a curious looking face except she didn't tilt her head. Just widen her eyes a bit… wait no, that's her natural eye size.

I nodded, having a sudden wave of shyness overcome me. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm great with new people!

"So what classes do you have?" Haruhi asked, this time actually tilting her head. I handed her my schedule and watched her skim through it, probably mentally comparing mine to hers. Along with Hikaru 'cause he was looking at it too. My schedule is as follows:

Homeroom: 1-A, First period: English, Second period: Art, Third period: Science, Fourth period: Cooking, Lunch period, Sixth period: Chemistry, Free period, Eighth period: Gym.

Haruhi smiled and said, "We have homeroom, second period, third period, lunch and eighth period together. You have homeroom, second period, fourth period, lunch, sixth period and free period with Hikaru."

"Wow." Was all I could say. She mentally knows Hikaru's schedule? How much time does she spend around this guy?

"Don't you have a twin yourself?" Hikaru asked with a raised brow. I nodded.

"She is in science right now." I say. Ok, I'm officially bored, time to ruin my normal behavior. I smirked at Haruhi, giving her a warning. She widens her eyes a bit before putting on an annoyed expression and sighed. "Do you have a dog that went to Peru so he could save the world from giant guinea pigs?" (A/N: From south park, oh yea!) I asked Hikaru.

He stared at me for a while before replying, "I wish." I chuckled and nodded my head.

"You're alright." I said. If I'm gonna make some new friends, they need to have the same interests in me, or at least understand my non-understandable logic. Understand? I didn't think so.

The teacher walked in saying, "Alright, sit your crazy asses down and let the new idiot student introduce herself." Wow, I like this teacher already. I walked up to the front of the class and started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Kagami Juuro; if you try to mess with me I will beat your sorry little ass. Don't glare at me like that, I'm Haruhi's cousin, do you want him to think you hate his cousin? Didn't think so, so you better be nice to me or not only will Haruhi not like you, but you will have to move near a hospital just to stay safe." I said the whole thing without breaking my friendly smile, only to make it look scarier. I saw Haruhi face palm in the back. Haha.

Haruhi did tell me she was actually popular here and everyone wants her to like them because if she doesn't she thinks they might kill themselves, yeah that's how much these girls love her. Sigh… if only they knew, but I still wonder why it's only the girls that like her… oh well, maybe this school is filled with lesbians.

I looked over at the teacher, asking with my eyes, 'Where the hell is my seat bitch?' She pointed next to none other than, Hikaru. Oh good, I don't want to get killed by one of those girls that are still glaring at me, must be brave after my little speech. I walked to my seat and sat down next to Hikaru, not saying hi or anything, yea I'm a bad-ass.

"Now, I want you assholes to draw an angry clown." My new favorite teacher said. Some blond skinny ass chick raised her hand. "What Dinji?" The teacher said with a sigh and an annoyed expression.

"Why an angry clown Mrs. Nadoka?" She asked. (A/N: Yes, I got the name from Ranma, deal with it.)

"Because I said so, now shut the hell up and draw whore." I had to bite my tongue from laughing out loud. Hikaru had to cover his mouth and he was shaking with laughter, trying to keep it in.

I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw. It took me about 20 minutes or so to finish my clown but when I was done I turned around to face Haruhi, who sat behind me, and showed her my picture. She stared at it for 5 seconds then narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you and your artistic skills." She hissed. I just smiled and stuck my tongue out. Hikaru apparently heard Haruhi and leaned backwards so he could see my drawing also.

"Damn you are good." He said as he stared at my drawing wide eyed. I blushed and muttered thanks before turning back around and adding the finishing details. I know I have been asking this a lot but, what the hell is wrong with me?

_**Fast Forward **_

School went by fairly fast. Me and Hakane convinced Haruhi to sit with us at lunch, no matter how much the twins complained. I also found out that Kaoru is the name of Hikaru's twin; he was in Hakane's science class.

Right now Haruhi is leading us towards her club that Hakane and I kept waiting to see. She said it was located at the Third Music Room, which I thought was abandoned, turns out I was wrong.

Haruhi opened the doors only to be met by… twirling rose petals? What the hell? Hakane and I tried to dodge them but only Hakane succeeded.

"Shit! Hakane help I got a damn rose petal in my eye!" I screamed while holding my right eye. Hakane just sighed and helped me. How can she be so calm? Jesus, dude! I almost died from a rose petal. Haha, my will is gonna say 'Death by rose petal.' I actually giggled out loud which caused Hakane to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, someone has a potty mouth." A familiar voice said; an all too familiar voice. I got the rose petal out of my eye and looked at the owner of the voice. It was none other than Hikaru.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed and ran to go hug Hikaru. We acted like best friends who haven't seen each other in 3 years or something. You'll be surprised how fast we became friends and I could say the same for Hakane and Kaoru also because they were hugging, but not as much as me and Hikaru.

"WALL-E" Hikaru screamed. Sometime during cooking we gave each other weird nicknames, yes, you may question my sanity. Our best friend/sibling moment didn't last long because someone decided this was the right time to cough. Jeez, cant people hold it in? I let go of Hikaru and turned my head to the coughing sound.

"Who dares interrupts our sibling moment?" I yelled. Right in front of me I saw a tall blonde dude with light purple eyes.

"Good evening my fine princess. Please tell me your name." He said while bowing and grabbing my hand... he strangely reminded me of the principle. The, 'good evening' part reminded me of Dracula…

My mother always told me if some stranger grabs your hand, then you have to kick them where it hurts and run like hell. That's exactly what I did.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed while running in circles. Hakane came over and tried to calm me down by giving me an Oreo.

"Thanks." I muttered. I looked around the room for that blond pervert and found him in a corner rocking back and forth… while crying. Ha, wimp.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, would you like to introduce your friends." Said a calm and cool voice. I turned around and saw another dude with black hair and glasses, which was currently hiding his eyes with the light that was shining on them. He was holding a clipboard and looked at me and Hakane with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you lookin' at?" I said in an Italian accent. Instead of answering Haruhi butted in.

"Everyone, these are my cousins, Kagami Juuro and Hakane Juuro, their twins."

"We're happy that we aren't the only twins in this school anymore." The twins said while pulling us in a hot smexy double twin sandwich. The four of us stuck out our tongues and held up a peace sign. Then, a bunch of girls from our school opened the doors to the room and came in squealing their heads off. Most of them stopped because they saw us and the twins, still in our hot smexy double twin sandwich.

That was certainly the best moment for them to walk in. Note the sarcasm. More than half of them were glaring at us and started twitching while others started to squeal and say, "EEEEE IT'S DOUBLE TWIN ROMANCE!" I never thought I would be more confused in my life. Then everything that the girls were saying sunk in and I started blushing madly. I glanced at Hakane and she thought the same thing. I doubt we would ever think of the twins that way, right?

I was snapped back into reality when the twins let go and headed towards the crowd of girls to calm them down along with the other dudes in the room. Haruhi came over to stand next to us and I finally asked the question that was on mine and my twins mind.

"So what the hell is this place?" Haruhi blinked at me and then answered.

"Oh yea, I forgot. This is a host club." Host…club?

"…What? Why are you in a host club…unless… oh my god. I had no idea you went that way Haruhi!" I said while patting her on the back and smiling.

"What? No! I'm just paying for a debt!" She said franticly. I stopped patting her back and stared at her.

"Oh." I said and shrugged. "Oh well."

"Haruhi, can you introduce us to the rest of the club?" Hakane asked. Haruhi nodded and pointed towards the tall blond guy with violet eyes.

"That's Tamaki Souh; he can be a drama queen sometimes… maybe most the time. He's also the chair man's son." That's why he reminds me of him. Then she pointed to the glasses dude. "That's Kyoya Oohtori, he is all for money but can be friendly… at rare occasions." She pointed at two other people. One was short, like a third grader or something, and he had blond hair and big brown eyes, like Haruhi's kinda… except his were more honey colored. The other one was really tall, taller than Tamaki, and had short black hair with a stoic expression. "The blond one is Mitskuni Hunninazuka and the tall one is Takashi Morinazuka. Most people call Mitskuni Hunny, and you can call Takashi Mori. Oh and just to let you know, both Mori and Hunny are third years." Oh… WAIT WHAT?

"WAIT… Hunny is a third year?" I practically screamed. Haruhi nodded, not really fazed by my screaming. I threw the rest of my Oreo behind my head and grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. I heard a somewhat fainted 'ow' that came from the distance behind me; it sounded a lot like Hikaru. Ha, bull's eye.

"You're not pulling my leg are you? Hunny is really a third year?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded again. I let go of her shoulders and sighed. Wow, today is a weird day… I like it.

I looked over at the twins and they saw me looking at them. They signaled me to come over and caused their customers to glare at me… again. I grabbed Hakane's hand and went towards the twins. If I'm going down, so is she.

"Hey guys." I greeted as calmly as I could once we arrived. They scooted on their own sides of the couch, leaving enough room for the both of us in the middle.

"Sit." They said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hakane, she just shrugged. Oh well. I sighed and sat next to Hikaru while Hakane sat next to Kaoru. "Girls, we would like you to meet our child hood friends." The twins said. Wait, we just met them today. We looked at the twins curiously before they whispered, "Play along." I just shrugged while Hakane sighed. I turned my attention back to the girls just to meet even more frightening glares. Jesus these girls are scary. One glare stood out though because it seemed murderous; it was that Dinji girl from class… the one the teacher called a whore, haha.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other, eh?" Hakane and I asked. The boys just smiled at us and said,

"About 5 or 6 years!" Jesus. I just laughed nervously while Hakane murmured a nervous yeah. They glomped us in another hot smexy double twin sandwich while saying, 'aww' and rubbing our heads…with their cheeks.

"Are you trying to get us killed by your fan girls?" I whispered furiously. The twins pulled away and smirked.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" They said all smug like. Damn them.

After sparing more glares from the girls, Hakane and I went to talk to Kyoya, the only sane one besides Haruhi.

"Hey Kyoya, can I ask you a question?" I asked once we where close enough. Hakane casted me a curios glance but I just winked.

"As long as it makes since." He replied without looking up from his laptop.

"We were wondering if you need any maids to work here for your host club… you know to serve drinks and stuff." I said, ignoring Hakane when she jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow. I swear I could hear a cha-ching somewhere.

"Well… we could use the profit for the host club, but don't expect to have anything suitable to wear as the uniform because the twin are going to design your maid outfits." He said with a glint in his eyes.

'Damn' I immediately thought.

"As long as you don't tell the rest of the host club, we want it to be a surprise." I said. Kyoya nodded and agreed with the job. "Oh, and we want to start tomorrow, so tell the twins to make the outfits today, just don't tell them what it's for." I added before walking off with Hakane. She dragged me into a corner where no one could hear us.

"Why did you do that? I don't want to work here!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes and replied,

"Don't you want to keep Haruhi safe? She is in a host club with a bunch of men and that blonde guy, Tamaki, is giving off a pervert aura." Hakane seemed to think for a minute before sighing and nodded her head.

"Fine, but this is only for Haruhi, ok?" She asked. I nodded with a huge smile and hugged her.

"Hurray!"

**A/N: Well there's chapter 1. We're planning on updating later today, ISN'T THAT AWESOME? It's gonna be in Sophia's (Hakane's) P.O.V.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Special Visit!

Hakane's P.O.V

** Sophia A/N: Sorry, this one is short... the next one will be in Kali's (Kagami's) P.O.V. And if you can find any difference between way Kali and I write, I would love to hear it. Many people say we write the same style but honestly, I don't think so.**

We decided to leave before we either get molested by the twins or killed by their fans. So now we are walking home side by side staring straight ahead. Tonight Haruhi is coming over for dinner and we still need to unpack the boxes… time to power walk!

"We need to power walk!" I screamed. Then I started dragging Kagami by her hand behind me and changed my pace. To others, Kagami probably looked like a piece of paper flying behind me, and she kept a straight face the whole time; typical Kagami.

We stepped into the house and I turned left into the living room while Kagami turned right into the kitchen. We decided that I will work on the bedrooms and living rooms while she works on the kitchen and bathroom stuff. Our mother decided to let us live on our own so she moved into her own apartment... I love her so much.

I opened up a box that was filled with game consoles and video games stacked above the appropriate system. I pulled out the Xbox and placed it on one side of the T.V while placing the Play station on the other side, along with their games. I put the empty box in a closet filled with jackets and hats and grabbed a feather duster. I started dusting the T.V and underneath the couch, along with some shelves.

Once I was done dusting I walked into the kitchen to get some water… well, make that soda, we're not healthy sisters. I was greeted by a clean plate on the oven with a fork on it, a cup in the microwave and a shoe in the dishwasher… with the sink running.

"What the hell?" I said looking for the only person reasonable for doing this; Kagami. Never trust that girl to do anything that involves getting off of her lazy ass. I sighed and began to place the things back where they should be.

"Kagami! Where is your ass so I can kick it, stuff it and kick it again but this time out of the house?" I yelled throughout the house.

"I'm urinating!" She screamed. I made a 'WTF' face before laughing my head off, oh but she's not off the hook this time. Most people would expect people to read magazines or newspapers while using the bathroom, but Kagami is probably scratching soap or something. Sigh, she isn't your everyday girl.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the door that was next to our room, the bathroom.

"Flagadaboo?" I heard from the other side. Her and her new languages, I wonder what's next.

"Why did the kitchen look like a retard set it up?" I asked.

"Because a retard _did_ set it up." She said… she's right. Damn it.

"Ignoring that. Hurry up, Haruhi is coming over soon." I said. I heard a faint 'ok' and took that as my signal to leave. I hurried downstairs and looked at the clock above our stove. 7:55, she should be here any minute. Kagami came downstairs dressed in a purple tank top, black denim shorts and her hair in a high pony tail. I thought she was using the bathroom... eh. I was still wearing my outfit I wore to school so I decided to go get changed before Haruhi got here.

I came down about 3 minutes later in the same thing as Kagami except with a teal tank top, a denim skirt and my hair in a braid. I walked into the kitchen and was hit with the smell of… spaghetti. I saw Kagami in an apron making spaghetti. Oh no.

"Don't blow anything up please." I said as a glared at her. She looked at me with an 'innocent' smile. I don't like that smile.

"Can't make any promises." She said. Dear god, help me. I sighed and went to set the table up. I placed three different plates along the three cups on the table. I grabbed some forks and set the right amount around each plate… which was one.

As I placed the last fork next to its appropriate plate, I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock again and saw it was 8:20. Why the hell she is 20 minutes late? She doesn't live that far away. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was met with an irrated Haruhi who was surrounded by… the host club. I sweat dropped. That's why she was late, probably trying to kick them out or something.

"Um… hello?" I said as I stepped to the side and let them in.

"Hello!" Came four cheery voices. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny.

"Not to be rude but, why the hell are you guys here? I thought it was just Haruhi coming over." I said, raising an eyebrow while at the same time fist bumping Kaoru.

"You and me both." I heard Haruhi mutter loud enough so only I could hear. I chuckled quietly before turning back to the host club for an answer.

"Daddy wanted to see his little girl!" Tamaki screamed while beaming and attempted to hug Haruhi. Key word: Attempted. Next thing I knew Tamaki is in his emo corner.

I sighed and led the rest of the group into the kitchen where Kagami was and she still didn't know that the club was here. We entered the kitchen and saw Kagami mixing the noodles.

"Hey Haruhi I- WHAT THE FUCK?" She stopped mid sentence when she looked over at us. I smiled sheepishly at her and mouthed sorry. She just glared and sighed.

"Well I guess this way we won't have leftovers that will rot in the fridge." She said while looking at the noodles. "Hakane set up some more plates on the table." She ordered. I nodded and grabbed more plates from the cabinets and went to place them on the table.

"Wow Kagami, I had no idea that you could cook." I heard Hikaru say.

"We have cooking class together remember? And yes, it's nice to see you too." She said flatly. Sigh this was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare!

Kagami's P.O.V

**Kali A/N: Here is chapter 3! I read one of the reveiws that said Sophia rights more detailed than i do... and i totally agree. Our mother is an athuor and has only published one book. I guess Sophia got the writing skill and i didn't... Anyways, leave a review saying which story you want me to post later today; either Ranma 1/2 or South Park, your vote!**

After a very unusual dinner with the host club, (Hakane, Haruhi and I had to teach Tamaki how to eat spaghetti) we decided to play some 'commoner' games, as they call it. So currently, we are sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle playing truth or dare. My favorite game for many reasons I cannot tell you.

Hakane is just now starting to spin the bottle and we are leaning in seeing who it will land on. Mori and Kyoya decided to stay out since Kyoya thought it was childish and Mori…well I don't know why Mori is out… mystery man.

The bottle started to slow down and we were basically breathing on the damned thing. It finally stopped and landed on… Hunny. Ok good, Hakane won't choose anything too mean; he's too cute and innocent no matter how old he is.

"Truth or dare Hunny?" Hakane asked. Hunny seemed to think a bit before smiling and replying,

"Dare!" I for one am shocked. I thought someone as innocent as him would choose truth. Hakane stared at the ground for a moment to think before answering,

"I dare you to thump Tamaki on the head as hard as you can." She said… what kind of dare is that? Oh well, this might be funny. Tamaki started to pale while the twins kept snickering and I could see Haruhi smiling a little bit. We watched Hunny get up from his spot and walk over to Tamaki. The closer he got the more paler Tamaki looked. What's wrong with him?

"Sorry Tama-chan." I heard Hunny say before nearly knocking Tamaki out with just two fingers. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or stare in shock. So I just laughed, being the mean person I am.

"Jesus Hunny! How did you do that?" Hakane asked. Haruhi answered before Hunny could.

"Hunny knows martial arts. He was the champion when he was in middle school, along with Mori." (A/N: I can't really remember what he was in martial arts… I just made that up.) I couldn't believe my ears. It was too good to be true.

"Hunny… you are so cool!" I said nearly hugging him to death.

"Thanks Gami-chan!" He said. I like that nick-name there. After our little hug fest, Hunny sat down and began to spin the bottle again. This time it landed on Haruhi.

"Truth or dare Haruhi?" He asked while hugging Usa-chan, his stuffed bunny, closer to him.

"Truth" She said bluntly.

"Hmmm… Oh I know! Do you enjoy being in the host club?" He asked. Haruhi just blinked.

"I guess." Aww, Honey and his innocence! So cute! Then there's Haruhi and her bluntness. Funny!

Haruhi span the bottle and we watched closely. It landed on… Tamaki, oh this will be fun.

"Truth or dare sempai?" (A/N: Someone please tell me if I spelled 'sempai' wrong. Sophia is good at spelling… not me.) Haruhi asked. Tama-baka looked thoughtful before replying,

"DARE!"

"You don't have to scream it idiot." I said while covering my ears.

"Oops, sorry" He said. Haruhi looked like she was having trouble on what she should say for a dare so I gave her an idea. She nodded once I whispered into her ears and said,

"Tamaki, I dare you to become the twins personal male slave for the next week. You have to do everything they say." The twins got really big grins like they just won the lottery or something and I could have sworn I saw Tamaki turn into stone.

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT WORK FOR THOSE DEVILS!" He screamed. Oh yeah almost forgot.

"Oh Tamaki, I almost forgot, if you don't answer the truth or don't do the dare, you have to do a penalty made by me and Hakane." I said with a smug grin and a glint in my eyes. It appeared Tamaki didn't see it because he stated that whatever his daughter's cousins have for him is a lot better than those two twin red headed devil dopple-gangers from hell… or something like that.

I sweat dropped. Ok, he asked for it. I looked at Hakane and we nodded, secretly confirming what we're going to do.

"We'll be right back." We said while standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru, we'll need your help." I added with a smug grin. They quickly caught on and nodded with their own grins while standing up.

**_Haruhi's P.O.V _**

Both sets of twins went into the kitchen while Honey, Tamaki and I watched in either confusion or interest. Mori watched too and Kyoya didn't care. We heard cabinets opening and closing along with glasses being clanged.

"Get the ketchup!" Hikaru.

"I got the pickles!" Hakane.

"Should we use mushrooms?" Kaoru.

"OUCH! Who put that door there? Damn government and their secret doors." (You know who.) Where only few of the things we heard from the kitchen. Then we heard the sound of a blender turning on. I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and stood up to go see what they were doing. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the sound of chunky liquid falling into a cup. I also heard footsteps that seemed to be getting closer and closer so I quickly sat down in my original seat.

The two sets of twins walked back into the living room and Kagami was holding a glass of some orange/yellow looking drink.

"What the hell is that?" I said with a dull expression while pointing to the cup. Kagami started to giggle uncontrollably; she always does that when I talk for some reason.

"This, my dear Haruhi, is Tamaki's punishment." She said.

"Drink up Tamaki!" Hakane said while handing him the glass. Tamaki stared at it in wonder before looking up at the twins and asking,

"W-what's in it?" The four of them just smirked.

"Oh I don't know, just some mustard, tomatoes…" Kagami started.

"Onions, mushrooms…" Hakane continued.

"Ketchup, pickles…" Kaoru stated.

"And some mayonnaise with cream cheese. I guess you could say it's a hamburger in a cup." Hikaru finished with a smug expression. I felt a little bit of pity go through me, just a little. Tamaki stared at the drink… err I think… in disgust.

"Poor Tama-chan." Honey commented.

"Hey, you can always go back to being our slaves." Hikaru said. Tamaki looked at the boy twins then narrowed his eyes in what looked like… determination? Never saw that before.

"NEVER!" He screamed before chugging the drink down while holding his nose so he wouldn't taste it. Wow, pretty brave of him, but of course Kagami had to ruin Tamaki's rare moment.

"That won't work." She said plainly. I looked at her before looking back at Tamaki and saw he was currently on the ground rolled up in a ball muttering something about his perfect angel daughters turning into devils. He seemed to be going into a coma also. Oh darn, that just leaves both sets of twins, Hunny and me. Damn you Kyoya and Mori for sitting out… I'm gonna die.

**A/N: There it is, sorry if Haruhi was a little OOC, i can't tell what she's thinking with that blank look she always has and her huge eyes. Oh well, remember, vote on a story! Ranma 1/2 or South Park? I might even add a Vocaloid if you want... MAYBE ALL THREE! It depends on how much time i have.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Sorry that we haven't been able to update in a while, there's so much stress because of school starting and our parents are fighting a lot. We're hoping they don't get divorced or anything because if they do, one of us might go with our mom while the other goes with our dad. I heard that they do that to twins a lot when their parents get divorced.**

**Anyways, we're also writing more stories. I counted how much we're currently writing (including those on Fanfiction) and so far it's 27. Yeah… we have a problem with that. It's like hoarding except… with stories. XD **

**We can't decide on what to put up on here. We're thinking about putting up a Fruits Basket story called Meats Cart (stupid name, I know, it's supposed to be the opposite of Fruits Basket). It's basically about another family of siblings with the same curse as the Sohma family except they are all the opposite genders. So there is like a female Kyo, female Yuki, ect. We're obsessed with gender bender things. **

**Sabrina)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Get Ready for the Wrath!

Hakane's P.O.V

Everyone from the host club left after 20 more minutes of playing truth or dare and they seemed to have a lot of fun. Kagami and I cleaned up the plates from dinner and other things that were needed for some dares.

"I'm going to bed now!" I heard Kagami call as I was washing the last plate.

"Ok!" I called before grabbing a cloth to dry the plate. I finished drying the plate and heading upstairs to change into my teal nightgown. I saw that Kagami was already in her dark purple night gown and in a deep slumber. I climbed in the bed next to her after I set the alarm clock and went to sleep.

_**Fast Forward**_

I woke up to the sound of Adolescence, a song by the Kagamine twins, but it wasn't coming from our alarm clock (like usually) it was coming from my phone.

"Kagami… answer that for me please." I mumbled while coming out of my dream state. I heard a groan coming from the other side of the bed.

"No way… you're closer." She said. I sighed before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked to my left at my nightstand and saw my blue phone that was still ringing. I reached over and flipped it open while saying,

"What the hell do you want?" I didn't even bother checking the I.D. I'm always cranky when I wake up, unlike Kagami who would sing _very _loudly when she heard music 3 seconds after she would wake up.

"Well, I was going to tell you that Hikaru and I are going to pick you up and take you to school but since someone's angry I'll guess we'll go pick up Hunny or something." Came a familiar voice as the reply. I immediately regretted not checking the I.D.

"I'm sorry Kaoru! I'm just angry at Kagami because she wouldn't so something that I asked her, that, and the fact that I'm not a morning person. You can come, what time do we have to be ready?" I apologized frantically. I heard Kaoru chuckle on the other end before he replied,

"Its 6:48 right now so we'll come by at 7:00."

"Okay, we'll try to be ready by then, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and placed the phone back on the dresser and sighed.

"Come on Kagami, Hikaru and Kaoru are coming to pick us up so if you want to look like a decent person, get up and get dressed." I said while swinging my feet over the edge of the bed and pulling back the covers at the same time. I heard Kagami grumble again but she still sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I hate that fucking squirrel; always trying to steal my potato salad." I heard her grumble. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. She looked up and stared at me.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She said more to herself than me. I just stared at her for a couple of moments before standing up and heading towards our closet.

I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a silky teal skirt to go over it and teal shirt with black lacing that had sleeves that stopped just below the elbow. (We _still _don't have our uniforms, fucking mailing system sucks.) I brushed my hair and put it in pigtails… simply because I was bored with wearing it out.

I went to use the bathroom real quick while Kagami got dress.

"Hakane, how are you going to wear your hair today?" I heard Kagami ask while I was still in the bathroom.

"Pigtails… why?" I asked.

"Because I was planning on doing that, too. You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"No it's ok." I said. I got out of the bathroom and saw Kagami dressed in black leggings with a dark purple skirt and was wearing a black shirt with purple roses on it. Her hair was also similar to mine except her bangs weren't held up with a silver clip like mine were.

"How do I look?" She asked while beaming at me. I simply held up a thumps up and smiled back. I went to put on my teal ankle high converse while Kagami did the same with her purple ankle high converse.

"Hey, Kagami?" I called. Kagami turned around to face me and gave me a look that said, 'continue.' "Tomorrow, do you want to trick everyone by dressing as each other?" I could see the maniac grin spreading on her face. I may have not mentioned this before but I could totally imagine Kagami as a serial killer.

"Look at you coming up with great ideas. Aren't you like 10% less evil or something?" She asked. I scoffed and said,

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I'm not evil at all."

"Yea yea yea, that's what they all say." She waved her hand as if dismissing the subject.

"Well, we are gonna have to act like each other." I said as we exited the room with Kagami behind. I checked my watch and it said 6:56. 4 minutes to spare.

"I know, so I'll walk in the classroom reading a book or something and you're gonna have to do something totally amazing." She said.

"And by totally amazing you mean totally stupid, right?" I said bluntly.

"You know, you're not good at bluntness like Haruhi is." She said while plopping on the living room couch and turning on the T.V. I sighed and sat down next to her. "Ooooh. Chowder!" She said.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. DING DONG.

"DAMN IT!" We screamed. The twins are here. I got up and went to answer the door while Kagami got about 6 extra seconds of watching Chowder.

"You couldn't have waited 5 more minutes to come and pick us up?" I practically screamed once I opened the door.

"For what?" They asked. Before I could answer, Kagami burst out laughing from the living room.

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!" I screamed at Kagami. I heard Kagami sigh and she got up to come near the door.

"Someone's PMS-ing." She muttered, which caused the twins to laugh and me to hit her on the head. "Ow! Ok, ok I'm going." She said.

We walked out of the house and went into the twin's limo.

"AHHH A LIMO! AWESOME!" Kagami screamed in joy as she practically jumped in the seat while getting in.

"Jesus Kagami, calm down." I said rather annoyed by her childish behavior.

"Sorry… OH TO THE EM TO THE GEE! YOU HAVE A MINI FRIDGE IN HERE? OH MY FUDGE!" I sighed and face palmed. The twins were snickering at my sister but she was too busy being an idiot to notice.

We arrived at school about 5 minutes later… who knew taking a limo would be faster than walking? Oh wait… everyone did… I think I'm catching Kagami's stupidity.

We walked into homeroom when Kagami started humming 'I'm Alive' by BECCA. I started humming along… I love this song; it's the credit's song to Kuroshitsuji.

"What are you guys humming?" The twins asked when we sat down.

"A song that you probably don't know… wait I didn't mean that in a mean way! I'm sorry!" I said frantically. I heard Kagami sigh.

"Hakane, will you stop apologizing for things that aren't necessary?" She said while taking out her sketch pad.

"I'm sorry…wait"

"It's ok, that one was necessary." Kagami said. I nodded and sat down next to her.

"It looks like we found out something different between you two." The twins said with a smirk.

"Yea… but if we didn't talk and wore the same thing, you wouldn't be able tell." Kagami said while smiling in a 'kind' way. I think she got that smile from Sebastian who is also from Kuroshitsuji.

"Kagami… how did you learn how to smile like that?" I asked cautiously. Kagami turned to me and smiled that way again.

"What do you mean?" It's weird; she smiles kindly but she has an evil aura.

"You know what I mean! Smiling kindly with an evil aura! You got that from Sebastian didn't you? He always smiles like that when he is being mean and stern!" I practically screamed while pointing an accusing finger at her. She just shrugged and went back to drawing. "Great… next thing I know, you're gonna start throwing knives and forks around the house like the crazy otaku you are." I muttered.

"Wait what? She's an otaku?" The twins asked. I nodded.

"NO! Just half an otaku. I don't cosplay… but I do act like the characters." Kagami tried to defend herself. Then, randomly, a girl with light brown hair and a pink bow popped up.

"What's this I hear? A fellow otaku? Oh what joy! It makes me want to eat three bowls of rice!" She exclaimed through some random microphone.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagami asked quite bluntly. The random chick just started to laugh manically.

"This is the host club's 'manager'." The twins said while putting air quotes on manager.

"Nice to know that this crazy chick is the manager for the club that I…" I immediately cut Kagami off by jabbing my elbow in her rib.

'They don't know we are joining remember?' I thought to her. She widened her eyes a bit.

'Ooh right. Sorry, forgot.' She thought back. I saw the twins stare at us for a few moments but they didn't question.

"I'm not just the host club's manager. I'm _Renge _the host club's manager!" Renge exclaimed through her microphone again. I twitched. I have a funny feeling I won't like this girl.

"Yea well Renge… can you please go away because I can tell right off the bat that you're going to annoy the hell out of me." Kagami said with a blank face. That's my sister; always straight to the point and blunt, not caring about the people's feelings. Renge ran away while crying and screaming,

"WAAAA YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" I blinked and turned to the twins with a raised brow, the look I gave them basically asked, 'What the hell was that person's problem?' The twins just shrugged like they didn't know either. I sighed and decided to just read.

"So…" I can tell Kagami was trying to think of something to say…but I think everyone was having trouble with that. "AWKWARD!" She screamed randomly. The twins jumped at her random blurt out but I didn't react and continued reading like it never happened…but actually, after about 5 seconds, it was hard not to laugh. Soon the twins joined in and then Kagami, also. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us though.

_?'s P.O.V_

Those stupid girl twins; thinking that they can just barge in here and befriend the Hitachiin twins. The twins belong to me only. I'll show them, I'll show them hell and anyone else who gets in my way.

_Kagami's P.O.V_

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you." Hakane and the twins said together.

"Thank you." I think someone is thinking about me… creepy sneezing rumor.

A girl with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes walked over to us… I don't trust blondes.

"Hello you're the Juuro twins, right?" She asked while mainly looking at Hakane. Hakane stared at her and nodded.

"You're Dinji, right?" I asked, not bothering to hide the disinterest in my voice. She stared at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Dinji Kuon, nice to meet you!" She said while holding out her hand. Hakane took it and shook it while I just muttered an 'eh'. Hakane elbowed me as a signal to be nice. Oh Jesus… she's a blonde! I don't trust blondes!

"I was wondering if we could go to the host club together later today." Dinji said.

"Sure we can." Hakane smiled and nodded. What the hell is wrong with her? I looked at the twins to see what they thought about it and they were looking at Dinji with disinterest. Good… some people are on my side.

Dinji left after we (Hakane mostly) agreed to take her to the host club later. I turned to the twins and said,

"Looks like you two don't like her."

"We don't, every time when she tries to guess which twin is which she always gets it wrong and then giggles like an idiot like that's a good thing." They said in unison… do they practice or something?

"Come on guys, she isn't that bad is she?" Hakane asked. The three of us gave her a look that said 'You're kidding, right?' She just smiled and rubbed her neck. "Well…Kagami, we are at least gonna be nice to her and that's final." She said in her, 'end of discussion so shut the fuck up' tone.

"Damn it." I said and went back to drawing my rose in my sketchbook. "Ok, but the first minute she does something… untrusting… I'm not gonna be nice anymore." I said.

"Fine." Hakane said.

"Most people say that Dinji is the most popular girl in school." Hikaru said.

"Then how come we haven't heard about her?" I asked.

"Let me rephrase that; Dinji _thinks _she is the most popular girl in school." Kaoru said.

"That makes more since." Hakane said.

"So she's one of those mean bitchy girls who will do anything to get what she wants?" I asked. The twins nodded.

"But… she was so nice just now." Hakane said.

"Hakane… that was an act." I explained slowly like I was talking to a kindergartner. Hakane made an 'o' face and nodded slowly. I smacked my forehead… I thought I was the stupid twin.

Finally Haruhi walked in the classroom.

"HARUHI!" The twins and I exclaimed. Haruhi sighed and walked over to us ever so slowly.

"What?" She said flatly. I giggle a little.

"Hi!" The three of us said. Hakane was just reading like none of this was happening.

"I'm assuming Hakane is the only sane one out of you four." Haruhi said while taking a seat next to Hakane.

"Aww… that's not very nice." The twins and I said together again. This is starting to get creepy… but cool at the same time.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm not trying to be nice either." She said as she got out her own book. "What's that bag for?" She asked as she pointed to a bag that was next to Kaoru's desk. I just noticed, and by the look on Hakane's face, she did too.

"Oh, Kyoya told us that he needed two maid dresses. He wouldn't tell us what they were for though." Hikaru said. I glanced at Kaoru and saw him smirking at us. Hakane and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He rolled his eyes and kicked the bag with his feet, which caused Hakane and I to stiffen.

Kaoru knows about us joining the club?

"Maybe Kyoya is hiring some new maids for the club." Kaoru said while he kept staring at us. Hikaru and Haruhi were oblivious though, and actually gave the idea some thought.

"Maybe… but, don't you think he would have told us?" Haruhi said. Kaoru shrugged as he continued to stare at us. And here I thought he was the innocent twin. His stare is very scary… no matter how blank it looks.

"I have a question!" I randomly blurted as I was finally able to look away from Kaoru's stare. I think Hakane was too, now that she was looking at me.

Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. You could tell that Hikaru's and Haruhi's were out of curiosity while Kaoru's was from amusement.

"Umm…" Quick Kagami! Think! "I like oranges." Damn it… that wasn't a question.

"How was that a quest-…?" I quickly cut off Haruhi by throwing an unsharpened pencil at her. She blinked from shock and raised another eyebrow at me.

"Sorry I… have random hand spasms." I said flatly. Hakane snorted and went back to reading.

"Random hand spasms?" Hikaru asked. I nodded hesitantly. He stared at me for about 5 seconds before shrugging. I quietly sighed in relief and stretched my arms.

"You know, you guys should warn us next time when you come to our house unexpected." I said. Seriously, we stayed up late last night and I barely got any sleep.

"It was Milord's idea." The twins said with a shrug.

"As expected from the Baka King." Hakane muttered.

The teacher finally arrived and we started Math class. I never told you this, but Math is my favorite subject.

"Psst… Hakane!" I whispered a little louder than necessary. She sighed and turned to me. "What is eight times four?"

"Really? You can't multiply two singl-…?"

"Never mind, I got it." I interrupted.

"Just don't ask about the angles of the triangles at the bottom of the page." She said.

"Hm… oh, I already got that." I said offhandedly.

"So wait… you can figure out the angle of a triangle but you can't multiply two single numbers?"

"Mmhmm." I hummed without looking up from my work. "Now stop talking before you get us in trouble." I could basically feel the look of shock that was on Hakane's face. She sighed before going back to her work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Dead Butterflies

Kagami's P.O.V

After math, which was basically Hakane complaining about almost all of the problems and me flying write through them, I went to art. The teacher told us to draw monkey holding any kind of object of our choice (which Hikaru and I got in a heated argument about. I wanted the monkey to hold a potato while he wanted it to hold a shoe, but we agreed on a can of soda after the teacher threatened to give us detention if we didn't shut the hell up, her exact words).

After that, it was time for P.E. I'm pretty sure I was glowing by the time it came. Haruhi is lucky that in the boy's locker rooms, they have stalls to change in so no one would see her changing.

"I think I need a new bra." Hakane said as she stood shirtless in front of her locker. I was also shirtless and was currently changing into my shorts.

"Why, too big or too small?"

"Too small." I snorted.

"You grow too fast. Stop drinking milk." I said as she proceeded to change into her own shorts. She then put on her own shirt and stood there in silence. I watched her in confusion.

"I need a nap." She finally said after a sigh. I also sighed.

"You're the laziest person I know." It's true, everyday she takes a nap. I either find her sleeping on the floor or on the couch, but never on her bed.

"Proudly!" She said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes with a grin and followed her out of the girl's locker room.

"Ok everyone, we're gonna start with some stretches first." The coach said. Damn it… I hate stretching, and I'm sure Hakane hates it too.

"Damn it…" We muttered just loud enough for the twins and Haruhi to hear.

"What, you don't like stretching?" Kaoru asked as we started to do 20 jumping jacks. (A/N: This is the actual stuff we do in gym.)

"We don't hate it…" Hakane started.

"It's just that we aren't good at it… and it hurts for the next 3 days or so." I finished flatly.

"When was the last time you actually exercised?" Haruhi asked.

"Yesterday, the last time we had gym. But before that was probably… uh… two maybe three years ago." Hakane said.

"Alright, now stretch down and touch your toes." The five of us did as we were told and stretched down. I glanced around from my position and saw only that the girls were able to actually touch their toes while the guys could only reach a little past their knees, except Kaoru… but he's an exception since he has girlish features. (A/N: Also true… and a bit weird.)

I snorted.

"Kaoru, I just realized that you're the only boy who can touch his toes. I think it's because you have a girlish figure." I said as we stood back up. He sent me a glare.

"I can't help it!" He defended.

"Maybe it's because he's an uke. He would be an uke in any relationship." Hakane commented.

"Shut up…" Kaoru grumbled childishly… which only made him look more girly. Haruhi, Hakane and I giggled at the scene. Hikaru just smirked… I bet he's proud of being the dominant one.

"Now cross your left leg in front of the right and touch your toes again."

"Ugh, this one will hurt." I heard Hakane mumble.

"Just wait till we get to the push-ups." I said smugly.

"And the sit-ups." Hikaru added.

"Man, I suck at those." She said. I just shrugged.

"I can do sit-ups… if I put effort into it at least." I said. After we un-crossed our legs, the gym teacher said we have to put our right leg in front of the left this time and then touch our toes. "I'm going to be so sore after this." (A/N: As I am writing this, I really am sore because yesterday Sophia and I had gym, and since we are lazy girls we don't exercise a lot, and so after a bunch of running, our legs got sore. They still are now too, it hurts just to walk or even cross our legs.)

"Not as much as me." Hakane said. I nodded as we stood up. Hakane _is _lazier than me.

We continued to do some more stretches for about… eh… 30 minutes I think (I wasn't really counting…) before the gym teacher said we were going to do some laps outside. For some reason, she wanted the boys and girls to walk separately, so she made the boys go in one direction while the girls went in another.

"Agh… it's so hot out here!" I complained as I trudged along the sandy track. Well… I think it's more like gravel… oh well.

"Actually… I think it's colder out here than it is in the gym." Hakane said. She didn't seem to be sweating in the least bit, she was actually walking fast with her back straight while I was walking slowly and also slouching.

I thought about what she just said.

It's true though, the gym does seem really hot… for a gym. They said that the fans don't work really well and the roof of the gym is green, which attracts heat. And the fans that are built in the ceiling push down the air down on you, and that makes it worse. Whoever built this place was so stupid. (A/N: Our gym teacher's exact words.)

While we were walking, we came across Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, who were walking in the opposite direction.

"HEY GUYS!" I said louder than necessary since they were about 3 feet away from us.

"HEY!" Hikaru and Kaoru said just as loudly. I giggled and pulled Hakane over to them.

"How's the walking going?" I asked.

"It's boring. And is it me or is it colder out here than it is in the gym?" Kaoru asked.

"That's what I just said!" Hakane said as if she said something and no one else believed her and now someone finally did. That someone is Kaoru. I snorted and turned to Haruhi.

"I feel bad for you; you have to walk with the boys." I said solemnly as I placed a hand on her shoulder and put my head down. Her only reaction was a sweat-drop. "But fear not cousin! I, Kagami Juuro, will treat you to a sleepover with chips, ice cream, movies and all of the other things I saw in horror movies that involved sleepovers with those prissy girls who also die in the end because they don't know how to run!" I stated as if I was giving a speech. It was pretty damn magical in my opinion.

"Wait… we never agreed to that." Hakane said.

"Shut up! I'm making a speech here!" I screamed and then turned back to Haruhi. "As I was saying, we will stay up all night and braid each other's hair (after we add extensions to yours of course), play games, paint each other's nails and gossip about…" I trailed off as is I was about to say something dramatic.

The others raised an eyebrow, probably expecting me to say 'boys' next. Pfft, yea right.

"ONIONS!" I yelled, causing passerby's to stare at me in confusion and fear. Then… silence.

"We're going to gossip about… onions?" Hakane asked. I nodded proudly and stared as a butterfly passed by me.

"That's… not weird at all." Kaoru said. I grinned at him once the butterfly was out of sight.

"I remember one time me and a couple of friends had a funeral for a butterfly." I blurted randomly. (A/N: True story.) Hakane smirked.

"Yea… that was fun." She said.

"You guys actually had a funeral… for a butterfly?" Hikaru asked skeptically. I nodded proudly again and got ready to tell them the awesome story.

"Yea, it was in elementary school. We were outside for recess along with some other people we didn't know and we found a dead butterfly on the ground, we could tell it was dead because its wing was ripped and it wasn't moving. So I came up with this brilliant idea to have a funeral for it."

"We picked it up and buried it under some sand and placed some random flowers around it; which now that I think about it, were probably just weeds." Hakane continued.

"Anyways, we all tried to think of some speeches to say, which was pretty hard since we just met the damned thing, but eventually, I suggested that we just sing the alphabet." I said.

"And we did just that… slowly I may add." Hakane finished. We waited for the applause from the other three, but instead we just got blank stares.

"The alphabet?" Haruhi repeated.

"Hey! We were in third grade!" Hakane argued.

"Yea, and then I remember after that, there was this girl named Morgan. We had the same shoes and so we started to hang out a lot, but then a couple months later, we thought she was too annoying so we kind of just… threw her away I guess." I said. (A/N: Also true, except the throwing away part; we stayed friends for about 2 or 3 years. We really did meet a girl named Morgan and she had the same shoes as us so we decided to become friends. See what wonders shoes can do?)

"Wait, what do you mean 'throw away'?" The twins asked. It actually seemed that they were interested in what we had to say.

"Well… whenever we make new friends, they always get too annoying, stupid or mean. So we just leave them and never talk to them again." Hakane explained. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. I'm surprised she's still here actually, considering she's supposed to be running while we're all just standing here, having kids pass us and whatnot.

"So… you just leave them? As if they were a new toy and suddenly they're not interesting?" She asked skeptically. We both nodded and watched as she looked at the boys. "You guys remind me of another set of twins I know."

Hakane, Hikaru, Kaoru and I both got in her face.

"Really? Who?" We all asked. She sweat-dropped, yet again, and sighed.

"Eh… never mind." I shrugged and glanced at our gym teacher, who was talking to the other two gym teachers. (A/N: Yes, we have three gym teachers and so we decided to have Kagami and Hakane have three also.) The one we had was a girl and the other two were boys. Each gym teacher had a certain amount of kids in their group and Hakane, the Hitatchiin twins, Haruhi and I are all in the female gym teacher's group. I honestly can't remember her name since it's so hard to pronounce, but I really think that she sleeps with the other two gym teachers.

"Do you think our gym teacher is sleeping with Mr. White and the other gym teacher who I can't remember the name of right now?" I said. And I really can't remember his name… I think its Salztec or… something. (A/N: I really can't remember it, but the female's teacher name is Mrs. Blandford. Kagami is just too lazy to remember.)

"You mean Mrs. Blandford?" Haruhi asked plainly, not really bothered by what I said.

"Yea, whatever." I said with a wave of my hand. I'm sure I'm gonna forget her name within the next hour or so.

"Sleeping with them? I don't know, does it look like it?" Hakane asked. We all stared at the teachers who weren't paying any attention to us (good thing to or else they would be forcing us to run) and were instead talking amongst themselves.

"You never know, if she was, then she would be trying her best to hide it right? Either that or she really isn't." I said.

"That's not really a good thing to think about, do you even know how old Mrs. Blandford is?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, compared to the other two, that's just not right." Hakane and I nodded in understanding.

"But still, they might have like an old lady fetish or something." Hakane said (A/N: This scene is so fun to write XD). The Hitatchiin twins were staring at us with disturbed faces.

"Uh… why exactly are we talking about this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, you're hurting poor innocent Kaoru's mind!" Hikaru said as he covered his twin's ears. Kaoru just sighed and looked at the ground, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Oh I'm sorry Tamaki-sempai, I'll just switch to talking about puppies and how much of a great daddy you are to Kaoru." I said sarcastically, causing Hakane to laugh and Haruhi to smile.

Hikaru got a mortified look on his face. "I'm turning into Tono! What has the world come to!" He cried dramatically. We laughed and continued to talk about random things until the teachers finally noticed that we weren't running (about damn time, I think they were too absorbed in their plans for tonight and didn't notice us just standing around) and forced us to go inside and sit on the bleachers while the others finished their laps. (A/N: That isn't a real punishment that happens at our school, but I sure as hell wish it was.)

Haruhi sighed from my right as we sat down. "Great, now my grade in P.E might drop." She muttered.

"I don't think your grades drop just from not running. I think it drops if you're just slower than the others." I said, trying to act smart by pointing my finger in the air.

"That makes no since at all what so ever." Hakane said flatly, ruining my smarticale moment.

"Damn it, I was trying to sound smart." I said as I crossed my arms. The twins sat down on the seats above us… or behind us… I don't know, the seats just got higher up the farther they go so don't judge me.

"Well… you were doing a bad job of it." I heard Hikaru said. I promptly turned around and bit his ankle… wait I think that was Kaoru's.

"Ow!" Yep it was, I could tell by the high pitched screech. He's lucky no one else was in the gym or else people would be laughing by now. "Wrong twin!" He mumbled angrily.

"Uh… sorry." I said awkwardly. I was never really good with apologies such as these. I'm pretty sure if I _did _bite Hikaru, I would have said it with no emotion, but Kaoru just comes off as a little sister kind of person. Yes… _sister. _

I quietly giggled to myself as I imagined Kaoru in a pink dress with a wig that matched his real hair style except it was longer and he had pink lip-gloss with a little bit of blush and some white sandals. Ah, the wonders of cross-dressing.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hakane asked as she noticed my giggling seemed to get louder. The others were staring at me too as if I was crazy… which I proudly am.

"Just imagining a female Kaoru." I said with a shrug as if I was talking about what was for dinner tonight or what time it was. The others raised an eyebrow, except for Kaoru who looked freaked out.

"What is up with you and thinking about me with girly things?" He asked.

"Well… you do look more girly than Hikaru…" I trailed off.

"But we're twins!" He said exaggeratingly (is that a word? And if so, what the hell does it mean?).

"Yea, Hakane and I are twins too, but can't you tell that I'm crazier just from the looks on our faces and look in our eyes." I said. The other three stared at me and Hakane as we stared back at them with blank faces.

"Eh… I guess… but how do _I _come off as girly?" Kaoru asked.

"Easy, it's because you're younger, you're more sensible and mature then Hikaru, and you're the uke… oh and you can easily pull off the puppy dog eyes better than Hikaru." Hakane said as Haruhi and I nodded in agreement.

"See what wonders being a girl can do to you?" I said wistfully. Wait… girls get periods… and they get pregnant… and they can't get beards sooo… "Never mind I take that back. I actually wish I had a beard."

"Honey, everyone wants a beard, you're not alone." Hakane said as she patted my head. I grinned and did a little happy dance inside my head… ok I admit, I did it on the outside too but my friends were so used to my actions that they didn't even seem fazed about it.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't really have a watch on me at this moment." I said flatly. Right after I said that, we heard the doors open and a bunch of voices talking. "0 seconds!" I answered late with a cheerful attitude, causing Hikaru to roll his eyes.

After the rest of the class came in, the teachers announced that we were going to play a game called… eh I can't remember what it's called. (A/N: I really can't). It's similar to dodge ball except there's a lot more people on each team. They set the balls in the middle, like regular dodge ball and all the kids try to get one when the whistle blows. If you get hit with a ball, you have to go on the other side and stand behind the other team, the teachers called that place jail. If someone on your team hits the basketball board thingy whatever the fuck it's called (I'm not good in sports, don't judge me and my little knowledge.) then that means those who were out get to go back in the game. It supposed to be called Jailbreak or something.

"That sounds so childish." Haruhi muttered.

"I think it sounds fun." I said.

"Proves her point." Hakane said. I glared at her and pinched her arm.

"I'm proud of my childish ways." I said as I crossed my arms and turned my head away in a 'humph' fashion. It turned out that the Hitatchiin twins were on the other team while Haruhi and Hakane were on my team.

"Group huddle!" I called to the 1 girl and a half. Yes… I called Haruhi a half girl.

"What? Why? We just grab a ball and throw it; we don't need to plan anything." Hakane said. I sighed dramatically and turned to face her.

"Because…" I started in a way that sounded like the answer was obvious. "I want to make sure you hit the right people. Our target is the Hitatchiin twins. Now since the gym teachers are stupid pussies who worry about the children's safety, we can't hit them in the head… or the balls. So try to hit their stomach… like really hard." I said to the two. Haruhi raised an eyebrow while Hakane rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt them." Haruhi said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Because they seem to bother you a lot, I thought you at least wanted revenge. Now is the time." I stated the last part in a deep voice like the Terminator. How I wish I was him.

Haruhi blinked and thought it over. Finally she nodded and turned to face the other team. You should probably know that there is about 100 kids in the same P.E class, so to split that in two, there's about 40-50 kids on both teams. Somehow, the teachers managed to have enough balls (not like that) to make sure almost everyone has one. (A/N: I want to state that we also play this game sometimes. I think it's really fun because I'm a master at dodge ball…but Sophia…not so much.)

Finally, the female coach (see, I already forgot her name) blew the whistle, signaling that we can start. Immediately, every kid ran to get a ball, except for Hakane, Haruhi, the Hitatchiin twins and I, who were just standing there. I usually wait for a ball to come to me, like I'm its mother.

"Now guys, we don't want to look suspicious so when you get a ball, don't throw it at the twins right away, just throw it in a random direction. Then when the time is right, and they're not looking, aim and fire your ammo." I said as if we were in war. I take games such as these very seriously, and I wouldn't be surprised if the twins did also.

"What happens if we get out?" Hakane asked.

"Then I'll throw a signal to you that I'm going to throw a ball and it's gonna have to be your job to catch it." I told them. Did I mention that you can also get back in the game if you catch a ball that someone on your team throws? It can't bounce or anything, you have to catch it in mid-air. I'm a bit worried about that part though since both Hakane and Haruhi are bad at sports.

"How will we know that you won't get out?" Haruhi asked me as she raised a brow. I laughed as if that was the funniest joke ever.

"Oh silly Haruhi, I'm a master at dodging, don't worry. Just watch out for the signal, which is this." I then demonstrated a signal that was my all time favorite. I put my right hand near my forehead and did a little solute, and then I drew an invisible line across my chest with the same hand involving my pointer and middle finger and then clapped my hands. (A/N: At first I put 'clapped my eyes' instead of 'clapped my hands'. I got a new catch phrase now!)

"Isn't that a signal similar to the ones they use in baseball?" Hakane asked. I nodded happily.

"I've always wanted to play base- DUCK!" I screamed and grabbed Haruhi and Hakane by the arm as I went down. I heard the wind of a ball going straight above us just as we hit the floor. I quickly stood back up and looked at the direction from where the ball game. To my utter shock and horror, it was Hikaru.

I glared and grabbed the ball that he tried to hit us with.

"You're gonna get it Cat-eyes!" I screamed before throwing the ball. I put all of my strength in it, hoping it would hit his stomach or 'accidently' any other areas that were off limits.

Unfortunately, he ducked (the bastard) and smirked at me as it hit some other poor kid. The kid who got hit fell to the ground, and it wasn't until I saw a small pool of blood form around his head that I started to panic.

"Kagami, did you cause _another _kid to have a nosebleed again!" I heard Hakane scream from my left. Haruhi stood at my right, staring at the kid with wide eyes.

"Damn it." I muttered as if I just dropped a food I was looking forward to eating instead of causing a kid to lose blood.

"Hakane! Take him to the nurse, you too Kagami!" The female coach yelled. I was too pissed so I didn't bother to correct her on our names.

"Eh? Why do I have to go?" Hakane asked.

"I'm sure your sister is gonna need some help carrying poor Fuyuki over there." She explained, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the kid on the floor. I just now noticed that no one seemed to notice him on the floor or the blood either.

Hakane sighed in defeat before nodding slowly.

"Fine, let's go Kagami." Hakane said, grabbing my arm and leading me across the gym to where this so called 'Fuyuki' was.

"So what happened?" I heard Hikaru asked us once we crossed over on the dark side (or what Hakane would simply call it, 'the other team's side'). Kaoru was right behind him, and I just realized that they didn't have to worry about getting hit by anyone since they're 'popular'.

"Kagami threw the ball to hard at his kid and now he have to take him to the nurse because of his nosebleed." Hakane explained. I looked down at the boy, who was still unconscious and all I saw was a mess of blood, I couldn't really see what he looked like.

"Come on, let's get him to the nurse before he gets a concussion; I don't to get sued." I stated as I grabbed his arms, signaling Hakane to grab his legs.

"We'll come by after P.E. is over." Kaoru said. I nodded before remembering poor Haruhi.

"Oh, and don't hit Haruhi while we're gone." I said flatly. Hikaru smiled 'innocently'.

"We can't make any promises." I smiled the same smile.

"You will when you find out that I'll personally cut off a piece of your flesh if you do hit her." Hikaru frowned a bit, and I smirked in victory. Over protective cousin for the win.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Hot New Guy!

Hakane's P.O.V

We finally made it to the nurse, with much complaining on Kagami's part. She said the arms were too heavy so we switched sides, but we soon had to switch again when she couldn't help but fall into a fit of giggles when she saw the kid's shoe size.

"Chessus Crust! His feet are tiny!" She had exclaimed through her laughter.

So we eventually switched back in our original positions once we entered the nurse's office.

"Hm, she's not in here." I mumbled to myself as I read the 'Out for Lunch' sign. We set Fuyuki down on the bed and started to look for some wipes to clean up all the blood from not only Fuyuki, but also the stains that got on our clothes from holding him.

"Holy shit!" Kagami shouted.

"What?" I asked, not at all bothered by her screaming so I didn't bother to turn around. I was used to her outbursts honestly.

"I found Tic-Tacks!" She yelled ecstatically. I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes as I continued to search in the cabinets. Kagami has always loved Tic-Tacks ever since we were little. She would always buy a little container at the store and finish it before we even got back home.

"And they're orange flavored, JACK POT!"

…

Yep, she hasn't changed a bit.

"Just… eat a little bit and help me find some wipes. I don't want to make an even bigger mess of blood than we already made." I said as I remembered the small pool of blood that was still lying on the gym floor when Fuyuki fell. Actually, I think the gym teachers are gonna make us clean that up. You know, after the kids are done running around in it as they throw rubber balls around.

…Ew…

"Hm, oh I already found those." I heard her say through a mouth-full of Tic-Tacks. I froze and slowly turned around to see Kagami sitting on the other bed that Fuyuki wasn't occupying, swinging her feet and munching on Tic-Tacks.

…and next to her was a box of wipes.

I felt my eye twitch as I stared at her, and she stared back at me looking innocent though as her twin sister, I knew far too well.

"Why didn't you tell me you found them?" I asked calmly.

"I thought you were also looking for Tic-Tacks, so I didn't think these were important." She said with a shrug. My other eye twitched as I continued.

"How the hell are Tic-Tacks supposed to help clean up blood?" She shrugged again as she popped another Tic-Tack in mouth. As I was thinking about what jail would be like if I killed this girl because of her stupidity, the door opened behind me

"So, how's uh… Fuyuki? That's his name right?" I heard Hikaru whisper the last part to Kaoru, who in return nodded.

"Well, we didn't get any progress in helping him because Kagami was too busy eating Tic-Tacks to help." I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, Tic-Tacks, I love those things!" Hikaru cheered as he tried to get some, but Kagami, being the stubborn and selfish bitch she is, pushed him away and shoved the container in her pockets.

"Mine." She stated simply with a blank face. I sighed, picked up the wipes and began clearing away some of the blood on Fuyuki's face.

'Just exactly how much blood can come from one's nose?' I thought as I grabbed a 4th wipe. I should probably say that these are actually just regular tissues, but I like the word wipe better, so I'm sticking with that.

"Where's the nurse?" Haruhi asked, being the first to notice the obvious.

"Lunch break." Kagami and I said in unison.

"It didn't say how long she'll be gone though." I added.

"Who won the game, Haruhi?" Kagami asked.

"We did." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Sorry, I didn't know your name was Haruhi also." Kagami grumbled sarcastically as she glared at the twins. They shrugged with proud grins.

"I'm pretty sure they cheated." Haruhi added flatly, causing Kagami to giggle.

"Wha-? We didn't cheat!" Hikaru exclaimed. I just smiled as I finished cleaning up the last bit of blood.

"Finally, I'm done." I said as I threw away the last wipe/tissue. I turned back to Fuyuki and nearly fainted.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked. Apparently I gasped from shock since everyone was staring at me.

"Look at him." I plainly said. Kagami, Haruhi and the twins looked at Fuyuki, Kagami being the only one to get the same reaction as I did. Haruhi just muttered a 'wow' and the twins looked confused.

"I don't get it." They shrugged.

"You're kidding me? You mean you can't see it?" Kagami asked.

"See what?" Kagami and I shared a glance and grinned widely.

"THIS KID'S HOT!" We cheered. The twins only blinked.

"Right Haruhi?" I asked her. She stood there and blinked also.

"Well, he is kind of good looking, but I have seen better." She shrugged. Kagami and I rolled our eyes but we continued to grin. Seriously, this kid is so hot, he beats Kyoya in looks!

His hair was a nice shady white which just looked plain awesome with the way his bangs spiked out. His face was perfectly rounded and his nose was so small and cute! His eyes were closed still so we couldn't see his eyes color, but I doubt it could get any better than this.

"Holy Shniz! He's waking up!" Kagami shouted. **(A/N: Shniz is a new word I created like… just now. It's supposed to mean shit, but I always think of cheez-its when I hear/see it.)**

Fuyuki's eyes slowly opened and they appeared unfocused until he saw all 5 of our faces peering over him. Haruhi gasped a bit, but that was nothing compared to the squealing Kagami and I were doing. We were too busy with that that we didn't notice the Hitatchiins giving us weird looks, or Fuyuki for that matter.

"Uh… excuse me… but who are you?" Fuyuki asked. If ears could orgasm, mine would totally be over flowing by now. His voice sounded like Saburo from Keroro Gunso and he looked almost exactly like him, eyes and everything!

"I'm Hagami!" Kagami said in an overly high-pitched voice.

"And I'm Kakane!" Again, overly high-pitched. **(A/N: Heh, I'm totally thinking of Fred and George Weasley.) **

"I'm sorry… what?" Hikaru asked, hearing our names getting messed up. I blushed realizing our mistake. Kagami, being the idiot she is, didn't notice and glared at him.

"Shut up Kikaru." She muttered. Kaoru snorted at Hikaru's shocked face.

"You too Haoru." I added, just to see his face. I noticed his eyebrow twitch but he did nothing else. "Sorry, what we meant to say was, I'm Hakane and this is my twin sister, Kagami."

"Oh, where am I?" Fuyuki asked.

"Nurse's office." Haruhi supplied. "You kind of got hit with a ball and had a nose-bleed." I could see her smile nervously, almost sheepishly as if it were her fault.

"Yeah, that was my fault, sorry by the way." Kagami rubbed the back of her head and also smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm sure it was an accident." You have no idea…

Before we could continue talking to this incredibly hot kid, the nurse arrived.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked. She seemed like a really nice lady; blonde hair, green eyes and a rather big chest. Kagami might think she's a slut considering the way she's glaring at her.

"Um, this kid had an accident in P.E. We tried to help with his nose-bleed, but I doubt any of us know how to actually make it better." I shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll check to see if he's alright. You 5 can head off to class now." The nurse said with an overly warm smile that made me wish this woman was my mother. I bowed in respect and followed the others out, casting one glance at Fuyuki who was waving to us as we left.

"Holy mother of aunt pearl; that was _the _hottest kid _ever._" Kagami said once we were in the hallways.

"Yeah well, I'm sure there's better." Hikaru said almost bitterly. I smiled, sensing jealous coming off of him.

"What do you think of him, Hakane?" Kagami asked me, ignoring Hikaru, either that or she just didn't hear him.

"Well, he is kind of hot… but I know that he's totally out of league." I stated. Seriously, he could be good for Dinji or something, but not me.

Speaking of Dinji…

"Oh, hello again!" I heard an overly cheerful voice and we all turned to see Dinji, dressed in the gym uniform. Kagami immediately glared at her and I rolled my eyes at my sister's immature-ness. Seriously, I doubt that this girl is that bad, what much harm could she do?

"Hello Dinji. What are you doing here?" I asked, putting on a smile. Dinji simply returned the smile before answering.

"I just needed to get some water. All of the running can really tire me out."

"Yeah well, if you don't mind…" Kagami trailed off as she forcefully turned me and Haruhi around, not bothering to move the twins.

"Oh uh… well, see you later I guess!" I heard Dinji call out.

"See you at the host club!" I called, earning a jab from Kagami.

"I still don't see why you don't like her."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I. Don't. Trust. Blondes." **(A/N: No offense to the blondes out there.) **"I mean, just look at Tamaki for example." Kagami pointed out.

"What about Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked. Kagami shrugged.

"Well, I do trust him a little, but everyone knows it's always the shy and cute ones who end up being the murderer."

"But no one has died." I mentioned flatly.

"Yet." Kagami added with a smirk. "You never know…" She trailed off mysteriously. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, continuing to walk to the gym.

"Is P.E already over?" I asked Haruhi and the twins.

"Almost, we left right when they started the last round, and then we would have to go back to the lockers rooms to change." Kaoru answered. I'm surprised he did since he barely talked this whole time. Don't him and Hikaru usually talk together or at least finish each other's sentences?

"Ah, then we gotta hurry! I wanna watch!" Kagami started jogging down the hall, leaving us behind.

"Wait, don't you want to join instead of watch?" I asked, also jogging.

"Yeah, but if I just watch, then I don't have to worry and protect myself. I can just sit back and enjoy watching both teams get hit." Kagami stated as if it was no big deal. I'm sure that in her mind it wasn't.

Once we reached the gym again, the teams were just finishing up their last round and the whistle blew.

"Damn it!" Kagami complained. "We missed it." I shrugged and walked to the locker rooms with Kagami trailing somewhere behind me.

We quickly changed into our school clothes (well, the clothes that we put on this morning) and left the locker rooms to meet up with the twins and our dear loveable, cross-dressing, wide-eyed, brown haired, short, flat-chested cousin, Haruhi.

Ha, descript much?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: Just Some Normal Chatter

Kagami's P.O.V

Lunch, lunch, MOTHER FiretrUCKING LUNCH! My favorite subject in school ever since I learned the meaning of lunch.

"Off to the cafeteria we go!" I shouted, pointing my index finger in the air as we all made a heroic quest to said place.

"Will you calm down?" Hakane asked, fixing the strap on her bag so it wouldn't fall off. I don't see why she doesn't put it over her head and on her other shoulder like I do, she just carries it on one shoulder. It is just a normal shoulder bag after all.

"GASP!" I said. "What if they have tater-tots?"

"I doubt that, we're talking about Ouran here." Haruhi mumbled.

"Hm? Oh yeah, this is a rich kid school…"

"They at least have to have something we've heard of…" Hakane trailed off.

**Later in the Lunch Room:**

"I stand corrected." Hakane mumbled as we stared at all of the foods on display and the giant menus above the chefs' heads. It sort of reminded me of SpongeBob, because you know… in the Krusty Krab they have that giant menu above Squidward's head.

"Hmm…" I squinted my eyes and looked closer at the menu. "Oh look, they have mac n' cheese." I pointed at the menu, nudging Hakane in the arm.

"Should we get it?" She asked.

"It's the only think I see that isn't in another language or has animals, such as ducks, in it." Hakane shrugged and I ordered two bowls of mac n' cheese.

"If it's a rich school, then it has to taste good." I mumble to myself, sitting down at the hosts' table. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

The only one to actually reply to my greeting were Tamaki and Honey, Haruhi wasn't anywhere in sight, so I figured she was in the classroom again. The twins were… whispering about… something. I really don't know… and Kyoya barely took knowledge to my existence. Mori gave a slight nod, but that could have been a trick of the light.

"It looks like blondes are the only ones who really _do_ know how to have fun." I whispered to Hakane, who in return snorted.

"You know that saying has a completely different meaning to it, right?" She asked, not bothering to lower her voice.

"What saying?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." We replied in unison.

After Tamaki decided to stop pestering us about the so called 'saying' I grabbed my fork and took a bite of my mac n' cheese.

"Gahaahaha." I couldn't even pronounce coherent words because of the cheesy goodness.

Everyone at the table stared at me because of my sudden noise that I made. I ignored them and urged Hakane to take a bite also. Once she did, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Holy cock-a-doodle-doo…" She mumbled. I giggled and continued to eat.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

"This mac n' cheese is so good!" I praised since Hakane was still in la la land.

"It's just mac n' cheese…" Kaoru said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, it's rich people mac n' cheese. We're not rich people so we never had mac n' cheese like this before." Hakane mumbled, not looking away from her bowl. I smiled and nodded, taking another spoonful of mac n' cheese.

The rest of the host club continue to stare at us as we ate, but then I suddenly decided to bring up a conversation so we wouldn't have to sit in silence. I wonder if they sit in silence everyday at lunch… if they do, that's sad. But I can actually imagine the host club, just sitting here not talking and staring at each other while eating.

"So… have you guys ever wondered if Jesus' real name is Cheesus Crust?" I asked nonchalantly. Hakane snorted as the others, except for Tamaki and Honey, stared at me in confusion.

"What makes you think that exactly?" Kyoya asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well, when he introduced himself, he could have said Cheesus Crust, but people thought he said Jesus Christ so they used that. Maybe Cheesus/Jesus didn't want to correct them since he's so nice." I shrugged, as if I was talking about the weather or something.

"She has a point." Hakane nodded.

"I doubt that." Kyoya said. I stuck out my tongue at him, not caring if there were still pieces of food on it. He deserved it.

"Have you guys heard of Vocaloid before?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence. Vocaloid is the best, and I wanted see if these people knew what it was because my friends back in America had no idea what the hell I was talking about.

"Of course, we're in Japan aren't we?" Hikaru said with a shrug. I froze, dropping my fork at the same time. Hakane turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I looked back at her and grinned.

"We're in Japan!" I yelled excitedly. I ignored the stares that people gave me and grabbed Hakane's shoulders.

"Uh… yea I know that. We've been here for about a week now." She mumbled, looking to the side.

"No I mean, remember back in America that people had no idea what Vocaloid was? Well now that we're in Japan, there's billions of people here who know about it! We could talk about it every day and people won't think we're crazy for talking about Japanese computerized singers like they did in America!" I cheered, sitting down again since I stood up in my excitement.

"…Oh yeah!" Hakane smiled, finally getting the point. We both turned back to our mac n' cheese and continued eating, as if we were doing that the whole time.

"… Why do we hang out with you two?" Hikaru asked.

"Because Haruhi's our cousin." We both replied immediately.

"… Fair enough." Kaoru shrugged and the two twins went back to whispering about stuff. I bet their planning a prank or something.

I blinked, suddenly remembering something.

"Have you guys ever heard of Harry Potter?" I asked the whole table.

"The novel written by J.K. Rowling?" Kyoya asked. I'm surprised he even asked in the first place.

"Yeah, you guys should use Harry Potter as a cosplay idea or something." I remember Haruhi telling me that sometimes the club does cosplay and stuff, so I can easily imagine the club wearing robes and carrying around wands.

"Oh yea, I'm pretty sure it would be easy to assign the parts. Especially the Weasley twins." Hakane said with a smirk.

"The who twins?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked suddenly looking interested.

"You never heard of them?" I pointed my spoon at them. They both slowly shook their heads. "Wow… well don't worry. If you ever do cosplay them, you just have to be yourselves since you're already like them in almost every way. The Weasley twins like to pull prinks, make fun of other people even if they are their friends or not, and they're also red-heads. So just comb you hair a little, call each other different names and be yourselves."

"What are their names?" Kaoru asked.

"Fred and George Weasley." Hakane smiled. "They are just so awesome." She mumbled. I chuckled a bit.

"They sometimes mix their names up and say that they are Gred and Feorge. I don't know why but it's cool."

"Isn't that what you did when we were in the nurse's office?" Hikaru asked. "You called each other Hagami and Kakane."

"Oh yeah, and then you called us Kikaru and Haoru." Kaoru added.

"Did we?" I asked tilting my head. I seriously don't remember that. I'm not that stupid to mix up my own name. Hakane and the twins sweat-dropped.

"Yea, I don't think you were paying attention since you went all Ga-ga over Fuyuki." Hakane mumbled. I brightened up and turned to Tamaki, who was sitting diagonally from me.

"Tamaki!" I nearly screamed, just to get a reaction. He screamed, jumped and threw his food in the air, narrowly missing Kyoya's head. I heard a growl come from the Demon Lord but promptly ignored it.

"Tamaki, you should add Fuyuki to the host club!"

"What!" The twins yelled, including Hakane.

"Who's Fuyuki?" Tamaki asked.

"Fuyuki Tsukinasa, 1st year. Mother is a famous violinist and Father owns a car selling company. Blood type: O, hair color: white, eye color: blue and enjoys reading, singing and skateboarding." Kyoya read from that special little black book of his. I sometimes wonder if he's planning murder in there.

"He sings?" Hakane asked, suddenly interested.

"He remixes modern songs and likes to sing them for other people." Kyoya replied.

"My god… he sounds so perfect." I practically drooled in my food. Hakane reached over and closed my mouth for me.

"You're gonna catch flies like that." She said.

"So, what do you say Tamaki? Can you make him join the club?" I asked excitedly. I mean, if Hakane and I were gonna be maids in the club, then I wouldn't mind seeing him every day during the job.

"We can't." Tamaki stated bluntly. So unlike him…

"Wha- WHY!" I growled.

"My father only lets a certain amount of members in the host club and we're already at the limit."

"What's the limit?" Hakane asked.

"9." Odd number for a limit.

"But we only have 7 members… who else is in the club?" Hikaru asked. Everyone (except for Kaoru and Kyoya) casted a curious glance at Tamaki. Even Mori was looking at him differently.

Tamaki tensed up, spared a quick glance at Hakane and I, and then looked in a different direction, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"Oh… uh… you'll see later." He answered. So wait… does Tamaki also know about Hakane and I joining? I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya, almost glaring.

"Damn it Kyoya! How many people are you gonna tell!" I yelled, surprising everyone else.

"Just 2. I thought they had the right to know considering one is my assistant and the other is basically the leader."

I growled but then soon stopped as I realized something.

Kaoru was Kyoya's assistant? Seriously?

"He's your… assistant? Eh… why? Wait… I thought… WHAT?" I really felt like I was gonna have a mental break down or something. Kaoruwas Kyoya's_ assistant_! He doesn't seem like the type who would help anyone like Kyoya!

"Yes, considering he's the more mature and smarter of the two." I'm pretty sure that everyone, except Kaoru, was looking at us confused. Not even Hakane seemed to realize what we were talking about.

"Can you guys please explain what the hell you're talking about?" Hakane seemed rather annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just… I never imagined that _that guy _would be Kyoya's assistant." I stretched on the words 'that guy' as if it was a disgusting phrase.

"Why are you saying it like it's a bad thing?" Kaoru asked defensively.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing… it's just hard to imagine." I shrugged. Kaoru twitched as I avoided eye contact with him. He didn't look angry, just annoyed. There's two things I can't imagine Kaoru doing; being Kyoya's assistant and also getting angry enough to yell or hurt someone. I can definitely imagine Hikaru doing that, but only because he's the more immature twin.

We continued to talk about random things (well actually, everyone else did, I was too busy trying to grasp the concept that Kaoru was Kyoya's assistant) until lunch period was over, signaling that it was time for Chemistry.

"Sweet, a new chance to test out my book." I whispered to myself as I sat down in my seat. Hakane wasn't in this class either, and I don't know which class she's in really, I forgot.

"What was that?" I heard a voice ask as someone sat next to me. I turned to my right and saw Hikaru, staring at me curiously. Oh yeah, I forgot that he was in all of my classes. I'm not sure if that's a good thing considering he might distract me from my classes.

…

Pfft! Like I listen to my teachers anyways!

"Oh, nothing. I just recently bought a chemistry book for school." I proceeded to take out a small, almost burgundy colored, book that had white lettering on it that spelled 'Chemistry'. "So, if you don't mind." I then opened the book, turning to the first page.

The truth was, the book wasn't about chemistry at all. It was originally a book called 'The Big Book of Girl Stuff'. If you peeled off the cover, it would show another fake cover, so the word 'chemistry' was just there to trick people into thinking I was reading about chemistry instead when I was really reading about fascinating girl tips. Pretty damn awesome too since the teacher won't yell at me for reading in class. **(A/N: Sophia and I actually have a book like this. We love getting weird looks from our friends when they see us reading a chemistry book for no reason.)**

"Uh… why do you look so excited about that?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it's a chemistry book! Who wouldn't be excited?" I asked.

"Honey-sempai, Tono, Kaoru, Renge, Mori-sempai and me. Maybe even Kyoya-sempai and Hakane." He stated immediately. I flinched as I realized he was right.

"Ok fine. Look, it's not really a chemistry book." I showed him the very first page which showed the original cover except it was so it would actually fit on the page.

"'The Big Book of Girl Stuff'?" He reread skeptically. I nodded proudly.

"The chemistry thing is just a fake cover to trick people. I see it worked on you." I said teasingly.

"Well duh, it would make sense considering we're in chemistry class." He told me, looking rather annoyed. I sweat-dropped as he was yet again right.

"Damn it… but still, it would trick even if we weren't in this class."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt it since you don't seem like the type to read unless necessary." I growled and hastily returned to my book.

"Shut up." I grumbled, earning a chuckle in return.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kali AN: This was sort of a filler chapter in my opinion, since I just wrote this without thinking. I just made all of this up along the way honestly. But I still hoped you enjoyed!)**


	10. Important Notice!

**Whoa, I… whoa. **

**I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but seriously, this story hasn't been updated in almost 2 years. Even though this is a remix of an old story (as it says in the title) I think we might just start re-writing it AGAIN. **

**BUT! That doesn't mean we will stop writing this or delete it. I've grown rather fond of this story, especially Kagami and Hakane, who are practically like Sophia and I in many ways. But, we will also be posting up another story, named Double Twin Trouble Alternate Version, called DTT Alternate ver. for short. The characters personalities will be the same, but their names will be different (Instead of Kagami and Hakane, it's Seiji and Yuki; names I have chosen for another two OCs of mine that are mentioned in a completely different fandom). The plot will be a bit different, and we've added a few more OCs, one of those OCs not really being an OC at all. He's more like a character starring from another anime that we love. **

**Anyways, if you're reading this, then the story will most likely either be up now, or very **_**very **_**soon (and when I say soon, I mean probably in the next few minutes or so).**

**The prologue is almost exactly the same as the old one, but from the first chapter to the rest, everything will be completely different. The characters may look different also, and the plot is developed better, and like I said, we will still continue this story (just once we get over our writer's block), so don't leave it or anything. Sorry for the really long delay, we never realized it was that long since we last updated!**

**So please, feel free to go and read our other story. You can think of it as an alternate universe to this one, since we think it is. **

**Ja ne~!**

**-Kali**


End file.
